FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method for adjusting read-out conditions and/or image processing conditions for a Magen image, wherein read-out conditions, under which an image signal representing a radiation image of the Magen (i.e., the stomach) is to be obtained, and/or image processing conditions, under which the obtained image signal is to be processed, are adjusted. This invention also relates to a method for determining a Magen image recording pattern, wherein an image recording pattern in which a Magen image has been recorded is determined.